


Project Failure

by kpopeo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, dating to get jaemin's attention, i guess?, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopeo/pseuds/kpopeo
Summary: Jeno tries to get Jaemin's attention in the least effective way possible: fake dating Renjun.





	Project Failure

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY HELL. I DID THIS IN ONE SITTING. IT'S 12:41 AM, AND IT'S ALSO MY FIRST NOMIN FIC. BYE.
> 
> UNBETA-D BC WHO PROOFREADS AT 1 AM?

 

_“Oh, hey!” Jaemin called out, waving at Jeno and Renjun. Jeno pointed at himself, looking like a complete dumbass as Jaemin nodded, confirming that he was, indeed, waving at them. Jaemin jogged to them, looking so perfect in his track clothes that Jeno couldn't help but stare. “You're Lee Jeno, right? Heard from someone that you've... been staring at me during the whole Physics period?”_

 

_Jaemin smiled at him. Jeno couldn't help but blush, blinking as he processed Jaemin's words in his mind. Someone actually told Na Jaemin, his biggest crush, that he was staring at him during class? He'd be out of his mind if he actually admitted to that, because there was no way that he'd risk looking like a total stalker to Jaemin. “Uh, I must've zoned out a bit. You know how people zone out and they end up looking like they're staring at you? Yeah, and then Mr. Yoon's class was really boring, so--”_

 

_His speech was interrupted by a pained groan, also coming from him, of course, when he felt a sharp jab to his stomach. Jaemin looked amused at Jeno's rambling, but Renjun had prevented the 'weird idiot Jeno' idea from getting into Jaemin's mind by stopping Jeno's small speech. Renjun rolled his eyes at how exaggerated the groan sounded. “Sorry, it was an accident.”_

 

_“God, Renjun,” Jeno grumbled, earning a small laugh from Jaemin. Jeno felt a tinge of hope in his chest, because wow, he actually made Jaemin laugh! He was willing to let this conversation last longer, but the stupid track team leader or something was already calling all the members so they could properly start training. Jaemin looked at the team before smiling at Jeno, giving him a wave goodbye._

 

_“Well, talk to you soon,” he said, winking at Jeno before jogging away from them. Jeno could only wave back, heart still fluttering from the events that had just transpired. Once Jaemin wasn't looking at them, he had a huge smile on his face, turning to Renjun with a proud grin._

 

_“Oh my God, did you see that? The Na Jaemin just talked to me! Renjun, you gotta help me make him fall for me or something,” Jeno pleaded, making Renjun roll his eyes and drag the giddy Jeno away from track team practice._

 

* * *

 

“Jeno, when you said you wanted to me to help you make Jaemin fall for him, this is _not_ what I had in mind,” Renjun said, crossing his arms in front of his chest before he eyed Jeno suspiciously, who was trying to pout his way into Renjun's heart. “I'm not acting as your fake boyfriend for someone, who, by the way, we don't even know if he likes you. He's going to be indifferent to it, I know.”

 

“But Renjun, we'll also know if he likes me if he acts jealous around me,” Jeno retorted, making Renjun roll his eyes at him. Jeno knew that this sounds so ridiculous, but if it has always worked in stories and dramas, it's got to work in real life, too. Besides, Jaemin was showing more interest in him ever since they talked during his practice. “It'll be fun, I think. But anyway, can you please, please act as my boyfriend? Donghyuck's gonna get weirded out--”

 

“Who said I'm not weirded out as well?” Renjun cut him off, his features marred by a frown. To be honest, it wasn't like Jeno didn't know that Renjun was also weirded out, but at least the older one's got more tolerance than Donghyuck. Donghyuck, if Jeno would be forced to go to him for support, would just laugh. “You're so lucky you're my best friend, or else I would've abandoned you and your plan by now.”

 

Jeno's eyes lit up. “Wait, so you're not giving up on my plan?” he asked, a smile replacing his previous pout. Renjun sighed, sending a quick prayer to a higher being to save him from this plan before nodding. Jeno's eye smile was showing again before he actually laughed. “Okay, so how do boyfriends act, anyway?”

 

**week one**

 

“Why can't you just confess to him straight up? Like, you know, a normal person?” Renjun asked when Jeno clasped his hand around Renjun's. Renjun would've pulled away if it wasn't for the fact that they needed to act sweet together, but a friend is a friend. Also, Jeno promised him some food and a Moomin plush or two if they went through this, so Renjun at least had something by the end of all this. “You don't have to be so... dramatic. And extra.”

 

“Well, this has always worked out in dramas and all, plus the endings are really sweet. What if that happens to me and Jaemin?” Jeno said, to which Renjun actually snorted. Jeno shot him a dirty look, eyes narrowed as he watched Renjun laugh at his explanation. “What? Have you ever watched a drama before?”

 

“No, it's not that I haven't watched one, but...” Renjun paused, laughing again as he imagined what Jeno was saying. “Do you think you'd end up with Jaemin and you in an empty classroom while he confronts you, saying, 'I thought you liked me, but why are you with Renjun?' and all that stuff? Jeno, your mind sometimes amuses me.”

 

Jeno tightened his grip around Renjun's hand as an act of revenge against Renjun's mocking. Renjun hissed in pain before Donghyuck appeared right around the corner, walking with Jaemin. “Oh, God, Jaemin's here but Donghyuck's here as well. He's gonna go, 'Heh, I know your secret' on us. I swear, this is a chance to flaunt off our relationship but Donghyuck's... hi Donghyuck, Jaemin!”

 

Jeno went from mumbling to greeting the two with a bright smile. Jaemin greeted back with the same level of energy, while Donghyuck noticed the hand-holding much quicker and pointed it out. “Why are you two holding hands? Are you two dating?” Jeno nodded. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him, while Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “But didn't you like--”

 

“Renjun! Yeah, I like Renjun. A lot, actually,” Jeno said, hoping that the nervousness wasn't showing because Donghyuck was actually about to expose him in front of Jaemin. Renjun was still all-smiles, however, it was his turn to hold Jeno's hand in a vice-like grip. “That's why I was so happy when he said he liked me, too. It was a good moment for both of us, and so, we started dating. Right, babe?”

 

Jeno could cringe at how awkward the nickname sounded, and he was sure that Renjun would murder him later, but it was all for show. Renjun still had a smile on, albeit looking a little forced now. “Yeah, that's true, _babe_ ,” Renjun tried to make it sound natural, he really did. At least he tried, right? “I was so glad when you confessed to me. It was like a dream come true.”

 

Jaemin coughed before Jeno and Renjun had to do goo-goo eyes at each other while Donghyuck was trying to keep his snickering to a minimum. “Well, that's nice. Congratulations to both of you,” he said, smiling at Jeno and Renjun. Jeno's heart dropped when Jaemin acted indifferent towards them, as if this didn't affect him at all. “At least the person you like like you back, huh? Donghyuck, let's go. We still have to study.”

 

The pair left Jeno and Renjun behind with hurried farewells, leaving the two alone in the hallway. Renjun pulled his hand away from Jeno's, wiping it on his pants. “You got really sweaty back there. Ugh, babe? Really?”

 

**week two**

 

“Another week of acting like we're sooo in love with each other,” Renjun said, already tired of their little charade. It's been just two weeks, and Jaemin wasn't even saying anything about their relationship except for that congratulations he already said last week. “This is a bit tiring, don't you think? Jaemin hasn't acted any differently around us, but Donghyuck's laughing every time we have to explain our relationship.”

 

“I don't want to give up just yet,” Jeno said, determined to elicit at least even a subtle reaction from Jaemin. Jeno's been sulking after school, since Jaemin didn't even seem to care, but he wanted to wait a bit longer. “Maybe we'll stop next week? I don't know, everyone's been giving us either weird or supportive looks. I think they'll think we're actually being serious.”

 

“You have given no indication that we aren't serious, so yes, I think they already think we're serious,” Renjun said before settling into their seats in class. The teacher told them about a pair project, and Jeno looked at Renjun expectantly before smiling. Renjun returned the smile, but also rolled his eyes. When the teacher gave them the time to pair up and meet with partners, Jeno was already on his way to meet with Renjun when Jaemin blocked his way.

 

“Oh, hey, Jeno,” Jaemin greeted with a smile, as usual. Jeno was surprised, really, because it was like Jaemin wanted to pair up with _him._ “Want to pair up? We can be partners for this project. I think I'm a good partner, too.”

 

 _Oh, okay, he did ask,_ Jeno thought. _Say yes, you idiot!_ “Well, I...” Jeno's eyes darted to where Renjun was sitting, with the other one telling him to hurry up already. Jaemin followed Jeno's gaze, and it wasn't too long before Jaemin's smile dropped and a sour expression followed.

 

“Right, you're dating Renjun,” Jaemin pointed out before apologizing. “I'm sorry, I just thought that we could be partners. It's okay, I'll just go with Hyuck.”

 

Jaemin walked away from Jeno, who was disappointed in himself because he couldn't say yes immediately. By the time he reached Renjun's table, Renjun was already brainstorming for the project by himself. “Oh, done with your interaction already?” he asked without even looking up at Jeno. “What did Jaemin say?”

 

“He asked if we could be partners,” Jeno said. Renjun's head shot up, glaring at Jeno. Jeno winced. “But he was like, 'Right, you're dating Renjun,' and then paired off with Donghyuck. Ugh, I could've said yes, but I was still processing what he just said and then he remembered that I was 'with' you and... yeah. He ran away before I could even say that we could be partners, though.”

 

“I'd be fine if you left me alone like that, but damn, you're stupid. You missed your one chance to work with him,” Renjun sighed. “See? This is what I told you. It's super hard for both of you because I'm going to be in the way of whatever you'll be doing.”

 

**week three**

 

Jaemin wouldn't even look at him in the eye. It's so ridiculous, honestly, because before that project, he would greet them warmly but now? It was like it was Jaemin's job to avoid the 'couple' at all costs. Jaemin didn't even greet them, or when they greeted him, he'd give them a small wave before running off to the opposite direction.

 

Jeno regretted acting like a couple with Renjun, because Renjun was right: the dating would only get in the way of his progress with Jaemin. To Jaemin, the dating status was an obstacle that would've been damn near impossible to get over with because what Jaemin knows is his relationship with Renjun is serious. Jeno wished Jaemin would know the truth, but he really can't just go up to Jaemin and say, “Hey, the dating thing was just a ploy to get your attention because I really like you!”

 

They were acting like best friends again, but they knew that if they just suddenly stopped acting all lovey-dovey, people would judge, and so they were best friends that were a little bit too affectionate for a platonic relationship. Just a little.

 

Even then, Jaemin wasn't really paying attention to them until one afternoon when Renjun and Jeno were acting like themselves (Renjun insulting Jeno or something, Jeno defends himself) and not like a 'couple', Jaemin approached them with a stony face. It was definitely noticed, because Jaemin was always happy and smiling and this did not look like the usual Jaemin. At all.

 

“Hey, Renjun,” Jeno winced at the hard tone that Jaemin was using. Renjun smiled, asking him what he needed, before Jaemin turned to look at Jeno. “Can I borrow your boyfriend for a bit? I just needed to talk to him about something.”

 

If Jeno regretted acting like a couple sometime ago, then the regret wasn't even that much compared to what he felt now. Jaemin looked hopeless when he said 'boyfriend', and Jeno felt awful because Jaemin felt awful because Jeno decided to try something stupid that he had only seen from dramas and since it was something from a drama, then of course it wouldn't work out in real life.

 

Renjun looked at Jeno, and then at Jaemin. “You don't have to ask for my permission, but sure, he's all yours. All day, even,” Renjun said, throwing a small smile at Jaemin but Jaemin had just nodded. Jeno sighed before standing up.

 

“Can you follow me?” Jaemin asked. Jeno nodded in response, and the two walked in silence to wherever Jaemin was taking them. They ended up in front of an empty classroom, with Jaemin opening the door and letting Jeno in. Jeno could actually feel nervous, because it was like Jaemin was ready to murder him right there because of a stupid, ridiculous plan. Jeno wasn't sure what to do in the classroom but to stand behind Jaemin, who turned to look at him with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

 

“Can you be honest with me?” Jaemin asked, voice a little too soft, but also had a lot more emotions in it. Jaemin's eyes weren't meeting with Jeno's, but Jeno knew that they were downcast and dim ever since the last time they talked. Jaemin's shoulders were slumped, and his head was down. “I really wanted to know... did you like me? Like before... you got together with Renjun?”

 

“I was never dating Renjun,” Jeno said, looking away from Jaemin but he noticed that Jaemin's head turned to look at him, confusion written all over his face. Jeno sighed, knowing that there was no other way but to tell Jaemin about his dumb plan. “I made Renjun agree to be my fake boyfriend as a plan to get you to notice me. Which obviously didn't work, you know?”

 

“Well, it didn't work because I'd notice you even if you didn't do anything,” Jaemin said. “I really thought I lost my chance the moment I saw you and Renjun in that hallway, two weeks ago. I liked you. A lot. Actually, I still like you and... it makes me feel better that it was just acting.”

 

Jeno finally gathered the courage to look at Jaemin again, and when he did, he was relieved that Jaemin was smiling instead of being disappointed, like how Jeno thought he'd be when he explained the whole situation. Jaemin had a slight blush on his cheeks, but it was still there, nonetheless. “When I asked you to partner, I was so hopeful until I saw you look over at Renjun,” Jaemin continued. “And then I remembered that you had Renjun. I felt so hopeless at that time. My heart was broken, you know? The situation had never felt so real until that time.”

 

“But it wasn't real. I was supposed to say yes, but you brought up Renjun before I could even respond,” Jeno said. The plan sounded so smart and heart-fluttering back then, but hearing how it affected Jaemin in a span of two weeks made Jeno want to have never done it in the first place. “I'm sorry about what you've felt... maybe I should've confessed in a normal manner.”

 

“What's the normal manner?” Jaemin asked, laughing softly. “Can you confess to me in this so-called 'normal manner'?”

 

Jeno blinked, unable to comprehend that this was actually happening, but he still, he wanted to do it. He took a deep breath, before blurting it out. “I like you, Na Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin smiled. “I like you too, Lee Jeno.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading!
> 
> talk to me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenlescheeks) or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chenlescheeks)


End file.
